


Welcome Home

by foxsea007



Series: Sweet Pea One Shot Collection [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Military, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: When Sweet Pea comes home from his tour in Iraq, you have a surprise waiting for him. Unfortunately, he falls asleep leaving you frustrated and trying to cool off in the shower. The Military!Sweet Pea smut that no one asked for and I only wrote because Sweet Pea in a military uniform is my new kink.





	Welcome Home

Scrambling around the living room, you began trying to make sure everything was in the correct place and that the house was neat and orderly. Your eyes fell to the clock that hung on the wall. A smile spread over your lips as you realized he would be home soon.

“Soon,” you repeated to yourself as you felt excitement building up in the pit of your stomach. You had been dreaming of this day since you received the call from Sweet Pea that he would be returning home after his tour in Iraq. 

And you had been in overdrive since. 

You had spent the last couple weeks cleaning your small house from top to bottom, wanting to make sure everything was spotless for his return. Not that the state of the house really mattered to your fiancé, but… you still wanted everything to be perfect. He had been gone for over a year, and… it needed to be perfect.

You checked the clock again. 

“Ten more minutes,” you said happily as you rushed back to your bedroom to check over your appearance. Taking your fingers through your hair, you tried to flatten some frizzy edges throughout your hair and clean up some rough edges of your makeup. You stepped back from the mirror as you began checking your clothes and your figure. 

“I hope he likes the surprise I have underneath,” you mumbled as you lifted your top to look over the black set of lacey lingerie you had hidden for him later.

A car door slammed from outside the residence, making your eyes nearly light up. You raced back to the front door and tried to smooth out the black skirt you were wearing in hopes of surprising him. 

Taking a deep breath, you heard heavy footsteps making their way to the front door. You felt your breath hitch in your throat as you gripped the door handle, turning the knob as three heavy knocks hit your ears. You swung open the door as tears brimmed at your eyes. 

“Hey baby girl.”

Your voice failed you as your eyes slowly moved up his tall figure, resting on his chocolate eyes with a lopsided grin curling over his lips. 

“Is this real?” You asked, your voice trembling now.

Sweet Pea tossed his large duffle bag to the floor as it hit with a loud thud as he took a few steps toward you. His arms encircling your waist as he picked you up, spinning you around in his arms. 

“It’s real. I’m here,” he said, his face against your hair and taking in the scent of your shampoo. 

Burying your face into his chest, you felt tears sliding down your cheeks and almost drenching the camp green top he wore. You felt a chuckle echoing in his chest as he squeezed your frame against him again. “Pea,” You whimpered. “I was so scared that you would never-“

“I will always come home to you,” He said, his voice becoming quite stern with you. “I told you. I’m marrying you.”

A giggle bubbled from your throat despite the tears falling from your eyes. “I missed you so much. I’m so happy you’re home…” you mumbled. 

His hands slipped down your curves and to your thighs, lifting you up in one, quick movement as your legs wrapped around his waist. Another giggle escaped your lips as he carried you to the bedroom before setting you down onto the bed. 

Chewing your lower lip in anticipation, your eyes were glued to his chest as he slipped off his top. His hands moved to the waist band on his camo style pants, stripping down to his boxers before crawling on top of you. His arms encircling your waist again as he buried his face against your hair. 

You snuggled against his neck as your hands moved up his spine. “Pea?” You whispered. 

No response. 

“Pea?” You asked again.

He began snoring. 

You let out an almost painful groan, realizing he had passed out asleep on you before you could even get your clothes off. “God dammit Pea…” you grumbled before laying back and staring at the ceiling. Your eyes fluttered back as the warmth from his body began to lull you into sleep as well. 

You woke an hour later, shuddering a bit at the cold around you having noticed Sweet Pea had rolled off of you and still remained sleeping soundly beside you. Sitting up in bed, you slowly began stripping off your clothes as you walked into the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind you. You cut on the warm water in the shower. 

Turning to face your reflection in the mirror, you pulled your hair up in a small messy bun in an attempt to keep it from getting too wet as you were just hoping to warm up and relax. You pulled open the shower door as the steam began to cloud the mirror and the door. Stepping inside the shower, you felt the warm water hit your skin. A small sigh of content fell from your lips as you turned your back to the shower head.

Your eyes slid shut as the warmth from the water causes your body to relax as you turned to face the shower head again. You let the water hit your face as the shower door opened. Your eyes snapped open as you felt large hands snake around your waist. 

“You can’t shower without me baby girl,” Sweet Pea murmured, pulling your body against his. 

Your cheeks flushed, thankful he couldn’t see your embarrassed expression. His hands slipped further down your body before slipping between your legs. A small gasp fell from your lips as his index finger slipped along your wet folds. 

“Pea,” you whined. 

A small chuckle rumbled from his chest as his index finger pressed against your entrance. “Dripping for me already?” He hissed into your ear. 

“I wanted to have sex before but you fell asleep on me!”

Sweet Pea paused before removing his hands from between your thighs. “I noticed you had lingerie ready for me,” he commented. “I was so tired from the flight… I’m sorry.”

His hand rested on your lower abdomen as he pulled you against his body. You felt his erection pressing against your ass, making you chew your lower lip. “Pea,” you whined, moving your ass against his erection. “Fuck me…”

“Not yet,” he instructed. “On your knees.”

“...but my hair.”

“Knees.”

Pouting, you turned to face him as you sunk down to your knees as you became eye level with his twitching erection. Your tongue drug along your lips at the site, having missed all these sexual escapades with your lover in his absence. 

His hand rested on the top of your hand as the water beat down your body. So much for trying to keep your hair dry. “Open that pretty, little mouth,” he instructed, his tongue moving along his lips. 

You slowly opened your mouth as your hand came up and held his erection, gently pumping him in your fist. A low groan grumbled from his chest as his head pulled backward. A smirk curled over your lips as your tongue teased along the tip of his erection before taking him into your mouth. Your tongue swirled around his girth as a moan from your own throat vibrates against his cock, earning another sound of pleasure to fall from his lips. 

Your head bobbed, taking more and more of his length into your mouth until the tip of his penis hit the back of your throat, causing you to gag. 

“Fuck!” Sweet Pea moaned, his hand gripping the bun of your hair. “I love it when you gag like that baby.” You moaned against his erection again, increasing your pace. “You look up at me baby girl. Look up at me with those pretty eyes.”

A small whine of pleasure escaped from your mouth as your eyes slowly looked up at him as he began pumping his cock into your mouth. Gagging again as he hit the back of your throat, you felt saliva falling from your mouth. 

“Let daddy cum down your throat,” he growled. 

You gave him a small nod as you whined again, feeling his grip on your hair tightened as the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat. You felt your gag reflex begin to build up as he kept his position. Your hands came to rest on his thighs to hold yourself steady… until you felt his cum shooting down the back of your throat. 

Pulling away, you coughed as you tried to wipe your mouth. You looked up at him with hooded eyes as you smirked at him. “Is that all you got Pea?” You asked, playfully. 

A smirk curled over his lips as he quirked an eyebrow at you. “Someone’s mouthy,” he teased as your rose back to your feet. Immediately, he had you pinned against the shower wall while his hands moved to explore every inch of your nude form. Your head pulled backward as his lips attacked your neck, leaving a small bruise in his wake. 

Sweet Pea took another step toward you, his hips pressing into your body earning a small whine from you. You could feel his growing erection pressing against the inside of your thighs. 

“Hard for me already Pea?”

A low growl rumbled from his throat. “Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I last nailed you?”

You giggled at him as your hand slipped to his length and began pumping him against in your fist. “You’re so hard already… a year is a long time to wait, Daddy,” you said, softly. 

Moaning, Sweet Pea’s hips thrust into your grip making you giggle again. “Fuck baby girl. Let me fuck you.”

“Should I?” You teased. 

“...watch it.”

“Touch me first…”

His hand slipped down your wet skin before sneaking between your thighs. His index finger pressed against your folds, gauging how wet you were for him before running along your entrance. “Dripping,” he teased. 

You moaned, grinding your hips against his finger. “Baby…” you whined. His finger plunged inside of you, making you gasp in surprise. “Pea!” You cried out. Your lust filled eyes glanced up at him to catch him licking his lips in anticipation. “More baby. More…”

“Dirty girl,” he growled as he inserted a second finger. His free hand groped at your breast, teasing and squeezing your nipple which only added to the building pleasure building up in the pit of your stomach. He continued to pump his fingers at a quick pace, watching your ever-changing expressions. 

“Pea! You’re gonna make me cum!” You cried again. 

Immediately, he removed his fingers. “Not yet.”

You whined at the sudden loss of pleasure. “Pea!”

“Not yet,” he said, his voice stern again. You slowly let go of his length as you felt his erection hit against your inner thigh again. Sweet Pea dipped down, hooking his arms under your legs before hoisting you up in the air and wrapping your legs around his waist. Your arms snaked around his neck to help hold yourself steady, as he pushed you up against the shower wall. 

“Ready?” He growled. 

“Fuck me Pea,” you whined. 

His head dipped down to your neck as his teeth nipped along your pulse point as his erection slammed inside of you. You let out a cry of surprise, forgetting how big he really was as he stretched out your body. You let out a small whimper as your nails dug into his shoulders. 

“Fuck baby,” he hissed, thrusting into you harder. “You’re so fucking tight. Missed me that bad?”

“You know I did!” You cried out, gripping his shoulders. 

“You like how daddy stretches his baby girl back out?”

“Yes!”

Sweet Pea let out a small growl as he slammed into you harder. You moaned as you felt your back slam against the shower wall. Your arms wrapped around his neck, as if holding onto him for dear life at this point as the knot of pleasure building in the pit of your stomach tightened more. 

“Pea!” You cried out. “I’m going to cum!”

The only response you received was a grunt of pleasure as he increased his pace again. Your head lulled forward as your strength began to fail you, giving into the overwhelming pleasure filling your body. Your nails dug into his back as you nearly shrieked out his name in pleasure as the knot in your gut exploded. Your walls tightened around his length, making him moan out your name again. His thrusts became sloppier as he tried to ride out your high before releasing inside of you. 

His head fell forward, resting against your shoulder as your felt him panting against your skin. His arms were shaking as he continued to try and hold you up but the sheer intensity of your orgasms… it was too much, even for him. 

Sweet Pea gently lowered you to your feet as he pulled out of you, earning a small moan from you as the mixture of semen and other bodily fluids, spilled out of you and down your legs. 

“I missed you Pea,” you whimpered, holding onto him around his waist.

He buried his face against your wet hair. 

“I missed you too baby girl.”


End file.
